A variety of external devices (e.g., a charging device, a personal computer (PC), a car charging dock, a charging-compatible speaker and the like) may be connected to various electronic devices, (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet PC, a wearable device and the like). The electronic device and the external device may each include an interface connector for connecting with each other. The electronic device may identify the type of the external device connected thereto through the interface connector, and support an interface corresponding to the external device of the identified type.
The interface connector may include an identification (ID) terminal that the electronic device can use in identifying the external device. An example of the interface connector with an ID terminal may include a 5-pin interface connector that has a power supply terminal VBUS, two communication terminals D+ and D−, a ground terminal GND, and an ID terminal.
The electronic device is subjected to a process test in the manufacturing process. A process test tool for the process test may be connected to the electronic device through the interface connector. The process test tool may include a pull-down resistor with a specific resistance, which is connected to an ID terminal of the interface connector. Upon detecting that the pull-down resistor with a specific resistance is connected to the ID terminal of the interface connector, the electronic device may determine that the external terminal connected to the interface connector is a process test tool.
As described above, the ID terminal of the interface connector is used to identify the type of the external electronic device. Some of the various electronic devices may use the ID terminal only for determining whether the process test tool is connected thereto. In these electronic devices, the ID terminal may not be used in the situation where the electronic devices are used by the user. If the interface connector includes the ID terminal, the mounting space of the interface connector may increase and the part price may increase, compared with an interface connector including no ID terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.